The Scary Room
by NekyuToi
Summary: Jill Valentine's eyes fluttered as she slowly awoke, her head spinning as she attempted to stand. She didn't quite know what had happened, or where she was exactly, but the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone.
1. The Room

The Scary Room

Chapter 1: The Room

The room was small, and dark. Inside it was almost nothing, except a thick, red curtain which hid a window behind it, an antique sofa that looked very comfortable, a large wooden wardrobe and a very study looking oak door. Jill Valentine's eyes fluttered as she slowly awoke, her head spinning as she attempted to stand. She didn't quite know what had happened, or where she was exactly, but the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone.

Inside the small room with Jill were her partners, Barry Burton and Chris Redfield; Wesker, her arch-nemesis; Rebecca Chambers, her high-school BBF who was also her worst enemy and Claire Redfield, Chris' brother. They were all unconscious. There was also a giant, mutated hunter that was asleep in the corner of the room. The hunter and its shiny, sharp-looking claws that glinted in the candlelight caught most of her attention.

Sweat running down her brow, Jill slowly sat up, not taking her eye off the very dangerous-looking hunter that sat only feet away from her. Her heart beating fast in her chest, she quietly took out her Beretta from its holster and took aim for the hunter's head; if she could get it while it was sleeping it would save her a whole lot of trouble. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Wesker, who was lying beside her, started to stir and mumble as he began to awaken.

"Oh, baby,..." he muttered, as he eyes shot open. He bolted upright and took off his sunglasses with one swift motion of his hand. Seeing Jill sat next to him, he was momentarily lost for words. In an instant, however, he had grabbed her neck and began to crush her throat.

Jill, alarmed at these strange events, gestured wildly to the hunter that sat nearby; Wesker, also confused as to where he was, procrastinated in killing Jill to look at where she was pointing. Turning his head around, he also caught sight of the hunter, his jaw dropping open with shock.

"Aaagh!" Wesker screamed, in a high-pitch tone. Releasing his hand from her throat, he threw himself to the floor, still screaming like a little girl. The others in the room had began to stir now too, but Jill, almost certain she was dreaming, picked up the gun she had fumbled earlier after nearly being murdered, took aim at the hunter once more, and then fired a shot.

The bullet entered deep inside the hunter's arm; Jill wasn't a very good aim. Screeching the most awful noise Jill had ever heard, the hunter shot upward in the air; the others in the room, ignoring the fact that they were in confinement with a bunch of their friends and enemies, rushed to their feet and started running around the room screaming! Jill could do nothing but get caught up in the hysteria, and joined the others in running around the very small room and screaming whilst the hunter jumped from each of their heads and continued to screech.

After a while, Jill's throat began to get very raspy from screaming, so she opened fire at the hunter again, careful not to hit anyone. She didn't mind if Wesker or Rebecca "accidentally" got in the way, however.

With a huge explosion of blood and gore, the hunter's head was blown apart by a carefully aimed shot on Jill's behalf. Eventually, after the hunter's corpse had fallen to the ground dead, the group settled down and stopped screaming, but they were still as confused as ever.

"Wesker?" Chris suddenly cried, noticing who else was with him in the dark and scary room.

"Chris Redfield." Wesker replied, from the other side of the room. Standing a few feet apart from each other, it looked as if a fight was going to break out. It did.

Wesker and Chris both, at the same time, ran up to one another and started biting, pulling hair and calling each other 'whores'.

"Hey, break it up!" Barry suddenly boomed, grabbing them both by their collars and dragging them apart. "Now's not the time for fighting, can't you see this isn't an ordinary situation? Behave yourselves!"

As they looked down at the ground, Jill ignored the sorry-looking Wesker and Chris and focused her attention on Barry as Rebecca and Claire sat huddled in the corner, crying and shaking like leaves in the wind. She saw that in the candlelight he really was attractive.

"Barry." she started. "What's going on here? Why are we in this room? And why the hell is Wesker with us?"

"I can't say." Barry replied, staring at the floor and looking pensive. "All I can remember is walking home with some groceries and then falling to the ground. When I awoke, I could hear screaming and shouting... you know the rest."

Wiping the hunter's blood and shit from her clothing, Rebecca stood up from the carpeted floor and exploded in tears again.

"We've been kidnapped!" she hollered, at the top of her lungs. "They're gonna kill us!" she continued, running around the room bawling her eyes out. Annoyed at the noise, Jill quickly grabbed her arm and slapped her hard around the face. After a few seconds, Rebecca calmed down.

"Than-" Rebecca began, only to be yet _again _slapped sharply across her left cheek. Barry quickly stepped between the two.

"It's all right, Rebecca." he said, his voice deep and soothing.

"Barry, I'm scared." she murmured, drawing closer to him.

"Well, what the hell is Wesker doing here?" Chris suddenly cried out, pointing his finger viciously at the evil man in front of him.

"I can not say." Wesker slurred, in his British accent; "I was at home, planning something evil and wicked to get back at all of you, when suddenly I became very tired. Thinking I had drank too much white wine spritzer, I attempted to make for my bed, but I must have passed out on the floor. When I awoke... well, you know the rest."

"So, it looks like we've all been kidnapped." Claire whispered, wiping her eyes and standing up from the corner; she made sure to keep her legs firmly together, as she had wet herself earlier.

"But why on Earth would someone put us all together like this?" Jill asked, seemingly to herself.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Wesker spat, heading toward the door. Placing his hand on the heavy, bronze doorknob, he attempted to turn it, but it held fast. It didn't even turn slightly.

"It's locked! We're done for!" Rebecca suddenly shrieked; before she could cry again, Jill slapped her quickly.

"Jill!" Barry mouthed, grabbing her hand.

"A locked door can't stop somebody like me." Wesker sniggered, turning back to Rebecca and sneering. Raising his fist high in the air, he punched the door as hard as he could.

"Ow! Ow!" Wesker cried, hopping around the room and clutching his fist to his breast; there was nary a dent in the heavy, oaken door.

"We're fucked." Chris said, flatly.

"What about the window?" Barry suggested, gesturing to the thick heavy drapes.

"You're right!" Rebecca screamed in delight; in an instant she rushed over the curtains and literally ripped them down, only to reveal a bricked-up window.

"_Now _we're fucked." Barry sighed.


	2. A Hairy Situation

Chapter 2: A Hairy Situation

"So what are we going to do?" Claire asked, as she stood next to her brother and grabbed his arm.

"What else?" Rebecca replied, sharply. "Escape, of course! There must be a way out of here. Can't you shoot off the lock, or something?"

"Of course!" Barry suddenly cried out, excited at the thought of using his magnum. Quickly pulling it out from its holster, he gritted his teeth and beamed a huge smile as he unloaded six shots into the lock of the door. Each bullet simply bounced off the door and landed on the floor.

"All right, then." Rebecca sighed, pushing Jill out of the way and attempting to open the door again. "Let's try something else."

"There's nothing else to try." Wesker said, coldly. "The door won't open and it's our only way out of here. Unless you know how to teleport, why don't you keep your whiny mouth shut?"

"Don't speak to her like that!" Chris suddenly blurted out, confronting his nemesis.

"Leave it, Chris." Jill intervened, as she was inclined to agree with Wesker for once. "It's pointless to fight. I don't really want to be stuck in here with a corpse if one of you kills the other."

"Um, Jill..." Barry whispered, nudging her arm and gesturing to the dead hunter that lay on the floor motionless. Now that he had brought their attention back to the dead hunter, they began to notice the foul smell it emitted from its rapidly decaying cadaver.

"Oh, man!" Jill cried out, frustrated. "I just don't understand it. Why lock us in a room with no escape? Is there nothing? No clue or anything?"

"Let's look around and see if _you _can't find anything." Wesker suggested, raising his head up high and walking by Chris towards to sofa. Sitting down, he pinched Chris' arse and laughed loudly.

"Hey! Quit it!" Chris moaned, moving away from the plush sofa where his nemesis sat.

"Is there anything in the wardrobe?" Barry asked.

"I'll check it out!" Rebecca exclaimed, rushing over to it and flinging the doors open. Inside it were old, musty fur coats, smoking jackets and a raincoat or two. "It's just stupid coats." she cried, angrily, pulling one of the mink stoles from the rack and shoving it in everyone's faces. Coughing wildly as the dust from the stole enveloped the room, Jill waved her hand in her face and pushed Rebecca away. Tripping over the wardrobe's door-frame, she let out a shriek as she fell into the wardrobe, pulling down several coats as her hands searched vainly for anything to steady herself on.

"What the hell..." Barry whispered; everyone crowded around the wardrobe in burning curiosity as they saw what was inside... another door.

"What... what is it?" Rebecca asked, confused, as everyone stood around her as she lay on the wardrobe's bottom.

"Look behind you." Chris whispered. Quickly turning her head, Rebecca saw a huge spider that had settled into the corner! Screaming wildly, she jumped upwards, arms flailing as she hid behind Wesker.

"Spider! Spider!" she yelled, running her hands desperately through her hair lest any spiders found their way there.

"Oh, shut up and look!" Jill cried, grabbing her fellow S.T.A.R.S. member by the hair and pulling her face toward the wardrobe's entrance.

"Oh, my God!" Rebecca shrieked, as she saw the door. Releasing her hair from Jill's grip, she ran into the wardrobe, completely forgetting about the big spider, and grabbed the doorknob. After a quick turn, she pushed the door open and froze solid at what she saw.

"Well, what is it?" Wesker asked, trying to see past her wild hair.

"You're not going to believe this." she replied, turning around to face the group that had formed behind her. "It's my bedroom."


	3. July 18th 1996

Chapter 3: July 18th, 1996

"Your _bedroom?_" Chris Redfield asked, as he pushed his way pass Rebecca in the wardrobe's doorway. He found himself standing in what certainly _looked _like a teenage girl's room; the colour pink featured heavily, as did posters of pretty boys from innumerable boy-bands. A framed collection of dried-out medicinal herbs which hung above the large, plush double bed caught Chris' eye as he gawked around the room in disbelief. The others in the scary room began to enter now, wondering as to what they might find.

"This really _is _your bedroom." Jill said, her voice almost a whisper. Memories of sleepovers and parties came rushing back to her as she slowly sat down upon the bed in case she might faint out of confusion.

"I told you!" Rebecca squealed, rummaging through her drawers. Strangely, they were all empty. Pointing over to the small, cute bench which was situated below the window, Rebecca twisted her hair with her right-hand finger and smiled, widely. "Remember, Jill? That's where we got drunk and made—"

"It's O.K. Rebecca!" Jill burst out, standing up from the bed. "I think we've established that this is your room, all right?"

"You realise that this is impossible." Wesker piped in, as he leant coolly against one of the walls. "Don't you remember? Rebecca, you lived in Raccoon City, which was… unfortunately… destroyed."

"No thanks to you!" Chris cried, egging him on for another fight as he squared up to him.

"That's enough, Chris!" Barry boomed, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away. "I think we're in deep enough shit as it is without you two making it worse."

"He started it…"

"What I want to know is why we're here." Claire Redfield questioned, as she gazed out of the window. Outside all was pitch black, and nothing could be seen. For a while now, Rebecca had been quietly staring at a calendar on the wall. Thinking that maybe she should take some pains to see how she was faring, Jill slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Jill." She whispered, jabbing the calendar with her finger. "Do you know what day it is?"

Removing her hand from Rebecca's shoulder, she moved her face closer to the calendar; she wouldn't be able to see Rebecca's tiny handwriting without getting very close. It seemed that, by the big X markings counting down the days, "today" was Rebecca's 18th birthday. The calendar read:

_Today's the big day, hehe! XxX I'm gonna make Edward Dewey MINE today! XxX_

"Oh, my Goodness!" Jill laughed. "I remember that day. You tried so hard to make sure Edward didn't know that you fancied him. We even stayed in your room for most of the party…"

Just after she had said that, the whole group heard noises coming from outside the bedroom. It sounded like girlish laughter and footsteps.

"It can't be." Claire whispered, her voice breaking with disbelief.

"…everyone hide!" Barry suggested, as he darted into the wardrobe. Chris, unable to think of anywhere else to hide, hid in the painfully small wardrobe with him as Claire rolled under the bed. Jill, grabbing the stunned Rebecca's hand, dragged her up onto the large window frame and they hid behind the large drapes. Wesker, almost fainting with fright, managed to dive under the bed also just as the bedroom door opened. Claire was not happy to be in such close proximity to her worst enemy, but couldn't blow her cover now.

Peering out from underneath the bed, Claire and Wesker could make out two sets of ankles and hear two sets of voices. They were unmistakable: it was Jill and Rebecca, albeit much younger versions of them. Hiding behind the curtain with Rebecca, Jill and her best-friend/worst-enemy could hardly breathe as they watched their past before their very own eyes. This was a moment in their lives that they had almost forgotten, played back before them under circumstances they couldn't possibly understand. Chris, on the other hand, couldn't _help _but notice the sexy clothing that teenage Jill and Rebecca wore as he peeked through the crack in the wardrobe's doors.

Teenage Jill and Rebecca looked very different from what they did now; they were dressed in brightly-coloured mini-skirts and wore copious amounts of their mother's make-up as they sported short, peroxide blonde hairdos and each carried a glass of white wine spritzer.

"Man, Becks." Teenage Jill laughed, as she pushed teenage Rebecca onto the bed. "You're not very good at this, you know."

"Oh, shush!" she replied, crashing down onto the pillows and resting her head in her hands. "It'd be easier if that slut Claire wasn't here."

"_Oh, shit." _Real Rebecca mouthed, as she thought about how she would explain this to Chris and his sister later.

"Oh, come on!" teenage Jill cried, "Edward doesn't even know she's here! If you'd just loosen up a little and actually _speak _to him, he might go out with you, you know."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"_I _know. I've had _tons _of boyfriends before."

"Are you still seeing Wesker?" teenage Rebecca asked, as she stretched out her arm toward the curtain. Bricking it, the real Jill and Rebecca thought they would be discovered for sure, but teenage Rebecca didn't notice them as she pulled a pack of Lucky Strike's from the window ledge and turned to face teenage Jill again.

"Nah." She shrugged, accepting a cigarette from her friend. "Well, actually…" she hesitated, looking up toward the ceiling. "Am I…? I can't remember if I broke up with him."

"Shit, Jill! You'd better hope Chris doesn't find out."

Jill and Rebecca couldn't help but wonder what the others were going to say once their teenage versions had left. Beneath the bed, Wesker suddenly knew the truth as to why Jill hadn't called all those years ago. Within the wardrobe, Chris suddenly realised why Jill hadn't put out that night.

"Anyway, you can sulk here in your room all night, Becks, or you can make Edward yours." Teenage Jill smirked, with a wicked glint in her eye. She sat down on the bed beside teenage Rebecca and started whispering in her ear; behind the curtains, they were glad nobody could hear what they were saying.

"Wow, really?" teenage Rebecca suddenly spewed out in happiness. "You're such a good friend!"

"I know. Come on, let's drag Barry away from Edward and make him _yours._" She giggled, demurely. Suddenly, a muffled cough and small knock came from the wardrobe as Barry involuntarily kicked the inside of it.

Ignoring the sound, the two teenage girls jumped up from the bed and then quickly left the room, allowing the confused S.T.A.R.S. members to come out from their hiding places. All eyes were on Jill and Rebecca, whose faces were bright red as they came out from behind the curtain.

"I get it now." Wesker spat. "I see the picture. Now I know what happened between us all those years ago! You were simply playing me, Jill."

Gritting her teeth at the revelation, Jill looked away as she felt his eyes upon her.

"Don't forget about me! You were two-timing me with _this?_" Chris cried, gesturing to Wesker.

"Look, is it really important right now?" Barry interjected, as he stood between the ex-lovers. "I think there are more important things to worry about, such as what the hell is going on here!"

Claire nodded her head as she tore a spiteful gaze from Rebecca. "Barry's right. Let's just get to the bottom of this so we can make some sense of it."

"Well, are there any clues lying around that might help us?" Jill asked, as she chewed on her nails.

There was nothing really in the room except what they could see, such as the posters, the bed, the wardrobe and the chest of drawers. The wardrobe and chest of drawers were strangely empty, so there were no clues there; the only thing that slightly resembled a clue was the calendar entry. "That's odd." Barry muttered, as he took the calendar off from the wall. "If you look closely at this calendar, it only has the page for July. Look." He held up the calendar for everyone else to see.

Barry was correct; the calendar had only one page, and one that page were the big red crosses and the calendar entry made on Rebecca's birthday, which read:

_Today's the big day, hehe! XxX I'm gonna make Edward Dewey MINE today! XxX_

"If that's our only clue, then we're pretty screwed." Wesker laughed, coldly, as he sat down on the bed and picked up the packet of Lucky Strikes that teenage Rebecca had left behind. Lighting up a cigarette, he looked moodily at the corner of the room.

Claire was determined not to give up so easily, though. "Rebecca," she began, "if I remember correctly, things didn't work out so well between you and Dewey, did they?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, _duh; _he is dead now, you know."

Controlling her anger, Claire dug her nails into the palm of her fist and took a deep breath. "I _mean," _she began, slowly, her teeth clenched, "tonight, at your party. If I remember correctly, he left early with Barry."

"He was _drunk_! Someone had to take him home!" Barry suddenly burst out. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"_Anyway_…" Claire continued, "don't you think it's odd that your room is virtually empty apart from this calendar entry?" she asked, holding the calendar up and shoving it Rebecca's face. "And don't you think it's odd that we're here on your birthday party night, of all nights?"

"What are you trying to say, Claire?" Chris asked; he was very confused. Claire understood; she always knew that she was the brains of the family, and he was the brawn.

"I propose that we are here tonight to ensure Rebecca and Edward actually get together!"


	4. July 18th, The Party

Chapter 4: July 18th, The Party

"You can't be serious. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Rebecca spat out angrily.

Strangely, and completely out of character, Barry was inclined to agree with Rebecca: "It is stupid."

Digging her nails deeper into her palms, Claire was finding it harder to keep her temper; she wished the others weren't here so she could rough Rebecca and Barry up a little. "Have you got any better suggestions?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm just so confused." Rebecca added, waking over to the bed and sitting beside Wesker. "Why is all this happening?"

"I don't know at the moment." Claire sighed. "But I'm sure we'll find out if we just try our best to get out of this nightmare."

"So how do you propose we get Rebecca and Edward together?" Wesker asked, gaining an interest in their new plan. It beat sitting around doing nothing,_ that _was for sure.

Jill began to reminisce, attempting to remember what had happened here so many years ago. "Well," she began, "if I remember correctly, Rebecca was rather cold toward Edward that night."

"Nuh-uh!" Rebecca shouted, standing up from the bed.

"Oh, shut up!" Claire boomed, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her violently back on the bed.

"Um, _anyway,_... Rebecca was really shy around Edward, so she acted a bit cold towards him. It didn't help that he and Barry were in the basement all night playing billiards."

"Yeah, well..." Barry started, stuttering and turning red. "Your party sucked!"

"Oh, whatever. It was _so _much better than that stupid 'tea-party' you had last week." Rebecca smirked, putting her hand on her hips.

"You said you liked that!" he replied, angrily.

"I say a lot of things."

A few minutes later and Claire's plan was set in motion. Using half a bottle of a peroxide that they had found in the adjoining bathroom, she had more than willingly used it to dye Jill and Rebecca's hair. After their hair was as brilliantly blonde as their younger versions, it was up to Barry to cut and style their hair as he had seen from their teenage years. Claire thought he had done a pretty good job. Jill and Rebecca looked in the bathroom mirror in horror, however, as they resisted the urge to scream at what Barry had done to their hair! Uneven and clumsy, it looked _awful! _

"Your hair _looked _like that, back then!" was Barry's defense.

After they had achieved the 'look' of their teenage counterparts, they were still undecided on what to do about their clothing; there were no clothes in the wardrobe, and they were currently wearing their official S.T.A.R.S. uniform, which was completely different from the suggestive outfits they were wearing back at Rebecca's birthday party.

"Does it really matter?" Wesker suddenly asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "Think about it; just say you decided to change into fancy dress. You did stranger things back then, like-" he began to laugh, "-your _hair_... so I doubt anyone would be _so _surprised."

"I guess we've got no choice, either way." Jill sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"How about your clothes, Claire?" Rebecca began. "They look pretty slutty."

Unable to control her temper any longer, Claire punched Rebecca in the face.

Walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, Rebecca's heart was pounding. She knew what she had to do, and she was confident enough that she could do it, she just had to stay out of her teenage counterpart's way; she had no idea what would happen if she came into contact with her. She had a vague idea, from novels and books she had read: the worst thing that could happen would be a rip in the universe, destroying everything that existed.

Rebecca arrived at the kitchen door, and could hear voices on the other side; they were unmistakably Chris' and Jill's. She ran over the plan in her head once more: all she had to do was keep Jill and Chris in the kitchen as the _real _Jill got her teenage counterpart and Edward Dewey together in the billiard room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. Sitting on the kitchen counter, Chris turned his head as she entered, his mouth falling open.

"Wow, Becks!" he hollered, seeing her in her S.T.A.R.S.'s uniform. "Are you gonna strip too?"

Rebecca smiled sardonically as she drew closer to the pair; upon closer inspection she noticed the mullet he sported. She had forgotten how awful they had looked. Taking a sip from the can of beer he held in his hand, he winked at her; he must have been 20, or 21 at this time. Jill stood silent, staring at Rebecca's rather quick wardrobe change.

"Blimey, Rebecca." she began, sipping at her white wine spritzer and holding a cigarette between her fingers, "You are really pulling out the stops for Dewey, aren't you? Where did you get that outfit?"

"Oh, um... I made it." she lied.

"You _made _it?" Jill asked in disbelief. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"I think she did a pretty good job..." Chris chuckled, grabbing her chest and pulling on the material. Resisting the urge to slap him senseless, Rebecca simply smiled again, her teeth clenced and a slight frown burrowed into her forehead.

"Are you all right, Becks?" Jill suddenly asked, placing her drink down on the counter. "You look kinda... I don't know. Tired?" She wanted to say _old._

"Oh, ah, haha." Rebecca laughed slightly, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. "I'm fine; I think I just need a bit more to drink. _Chris..." _she smiled, baring her teeth. "Get me a drink out of the fridge, would you?"

"Sure, babe." he smiled, jumping down from the counter enthusiastically. Jill did not look impressed by Chris' sudden interest in her friend. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just get me a beer." Rebecca sighed, leaning on the counter. Jill looked at her strangely.

"Since when did you drink beer?"

Rebecca had forgotten momentarily that she was in the "past", and that events such as her drinking beer all night long with her fellow male S.T.A.R.S. members to fit in hadn't occurred yet.

"I'm trying new things, all right?" Rebecca replied, tartly, as she grabbed the can out of Chris' hand and opened it violently. She hoped Jill was faring better than she was.


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5: The Beginning

Jill's heart was beating as she stood in front of the door to the basement; she found the situation just too strange to be real, and was still convinced that she was dreaming. Taking a deep breath and mustering all of her courage, she placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. Pushing the door, it creaked on its hinges as it slowly opened up to a darkened stairway that descended down into the depths of the house.

The stairway was dark, illuminated only by the light of the hallway in which Jill was currently standing. As there was no light, she could not even see the basement door. Her heart beating even faster now, as she didn't fancy walking around in the dark, she hesitated for a while. Suddenly, a noise came from the living room; someone must have been coming into the hallway! Quickly looking at the living room door, then back to the darkened stairwell, Jill had no choice but to hastily jump down onto the stairs and close the door behind her, leaving her in complete darkness.

"Man." She whispered to herself, as she patted down her uniform in search for her lighter. "I picked a wrong week to quit smoking…"

Although she _knew _there had been a light switch somewhere on the wall- from what she could remember- she couldn't find it, so simply had to inch her way down the stairs carefully, so that she might not kill herself. Down and down she went, her breathing loud and irregular; she was surprised that she could not hear the voices of her friends down in the basement, which had been converted into a games room.

Even though she had walked down the stairs for at least half a minute, the stairs continued on.

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

"So," teenage Jill began, (as she once again eyed the costume that the real Rebecca was wearing) "how come you're not downstairs with the others?"

Rebecca smiled sweetly and sipped at her beer as she thought of an excuse, ever aware that teenage Jill and Chris hadn't taken their eyes off her since she had entered the room; she must have forgotten how odd her friends were.

"Well, Barry's acting like a doofus, like usual." Rebecca lied, although it had been like Barry to act like the 'adult' whenever they had had parties; he would hide the alcohol if they had drank too much, insist they stood outside when they started smoking and _always _complained at their choice in dance music. "So I thought I'd see how you two were doing!" Teenage Jill continued to smile like a robot, nodding her head slowly as Rebecca spoke. "So what's that you're drinking?" Rebecca asked, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"It's white wine spritzer." The young version of Jill answered, curtly.

Rebecca nodded her head and smiled, giving a quick glance over to Chris, who was still staring directly at her. _Maybe they want to be left alone? _She had been thinking, as they hadn't given her the warmest reception. _But, _she wondered, _will it be all right to leave them like this? _She was worried that teenage Jill would leave the kitchen and discover the real Jill. But, thinking back, she had suddenly remembered that Jill had "gotten lucky" with Chris that night, so she should be all right.

"Well, I'm going to get back to the party." Rebecca laughed, weakly. Placing her beer down on the kitchen counter, she turned as if to leave.

"Wait!" teenage Jill and Chris suddenly cried out in unison. Running up to her, Jill grabbed her shoulder painfully and picked up her drink, urging her to finish it. "Don't go yet, why don't you leave the boys alone for while?" Brushing her hand away, Rebecca cautiously stared at her in the eyes and backed off a little, her shoulder still hurting a little.

Although she didn't know what was wrong _exactly, _Rebecca could definitely tell something was up. Teenage Jill and Chris had not taken their eyes off her for the last fifteen minutes, and she didn't recall them even _blinking _once. Wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there and back into her bedroom where the _real _Barry, Wesker, Chris and Claire waited, she shook her head and forced a smile.

"I really can't." she chuckled lightly. "I—uh, need the toilet."

"Nonsense." Chris suddenly chuckled, jumping down from the kitchen counter. "You've only had half a glass of beer."

"Yeah, well, I have a small bladder." She lied, slowly walking backwards towards the kitchen door as teenage Jill and Chris moved ever closer to her.

Then it happened—the silence; it felt as if time had stopped as they each stared into her eyes menacingly. Scared and confused, Rebecca's eyes darted back and forth from young Jill and Chris'. In a flash, they had grabbed her, causing her to scream out in shock as they held on tightly to her arms.

Lifting her up into the air as she kicked out wildly in the vain effort of breaking free, they ran towards the kitchen counter-table in the middle of the room and literally threw her on top of it! Rebecca hit the counter top hard, knocking the glass of beer onto the floor and breaking it. Rolling off the edge, she landed on the tiled floor below with a cry, as teenage Jill and Chris circled the counter top and approached her. "Looks like we're going to have to replace you." She swore she heard teenage Jill say as she rolled onto her front in pain.

Her heart beating wildly, Rebecca put all her mental energy into not passing out in fear, and stared intently from the floor at the corner of the counter top, where Chris would come out at any second. She _needed _to get rid of him first if she was to have any hope to of escaping them—there was no way that she could face Jill with him on her back, not with his strength. Quickly patting down her vest, for she was still wearing her S.T.A.R.S. uniform, she pulled out something which she hoped would help.

Rebecca almost let out a shriek of fright as young Chris turned the corner and looked down at her, his expression blank. Just as he reached her head, Rebecca revealed what she had been hiding in her hand—a military hunting knife. Chris' eyes widened momentarily before she quickly sunk the sharp blade into his right foot, sending him crashing down onto the floor in agonising screams. Quickly shooting up onto her feet in one swift (and rather cool-looking) manoeuvre, Rebecca's eyes moved wildly around in search of something to attack the quickly approaching teenage Jill, who looked absolutely furious.

It was too late, for the young Jill had grabbed her by her neck, squeezing hard on her throat and pushing her backwards onto the kitchen counter.

"Agh!" Rebecca spat out, frightened, as Jill continued to squeeze with full strength. Quickly slamming her hand down on the kitchen top, Rebecca searched desperately for anything that would save her—she had to act quickly, for Chris had managed to stand up, balancing himself on the kitchen counter in the middle. Pulling out the knife from his foot and grabbing it in his hand, he slowly approached her, a smile on his lips.

Rebecca could have screamed with relief as she felt what must have been a wine bottle in her hand. Wrapping her fingers around the neck of the bottle, she clenched it tightly in her fist and raised it high in the air.

"Get… the fuck off me, mega-bitch!" Rebecca croaked through the strangulation, as she smashed the bottle over young Jill's head as hard as she could—the bottle shattered in her hands, sending shards of glass everywhere. Shutting her eyes to protect them from any stray bits of glass, Rebecca let out a shriek as Jill fell backwards violently, nearly unable to stand from the shock of being hit on the head. Not wasting a moment, Rebecca quickly dived out of the way as young Chris went to stab her with her own knife—using what martial art techniques she had acquired at her stay in S.T.A.R.S., she had quickly conquered his arm, twisting it painfully and turned it into and under his elbow in a regulation police lock. He immediately cried out in pain and dropped the knife, which Rebecca quickly grabbed from the air and clenched in her fist; shutting her eyes tightly, as her attacker did still have the image of her friend Chris, she thrust the blade forward.


	6. Vivace

Chapter 6: Vivace

Sitting down on the steps in the pitch-black stairway, Jill rested her head in her hands and tapped her right foot in frustration; she had been stuck there now for at least fifteen minutes. It was most peculiar—no matter how far down she went, the stairs never ended. She had quickened her pace descending, but still it went down and down, seemingly forever. Panicking at first, she had stopped dead on one of the steps and shut her eyes tightly, using techniques she had learnt at S.T.A.R.S. to calm herself through regulated breathing. After she had calmed down, she also tried running up the stairs, back towards the hallway, but it still went on endlessly, even though her speed going up was quicker than it was going down. Now she sat alone in the dark, annoyed and frustrated and wanting nothing more than a cigarette.

Biting her nails, Jill tried to at least make sense of the situation whilst she sat in what was basically solitary confinement. She and her friends, and some enemies, had somehow ended up in a room which had led into Rebecca's house, which was in what should be the destroyed Raccoon City. Logically, it did _not _make any sense, unless they had time travelled or something, but even then, that wouldn't explain the 'scary room' they had awoken in, nor the fact that everything 'outside' and 'hidden' (i.e. what you could _not _see, such as what was in the drawers, or wardrobes), seemingly did not exist.

Jill now focused her thoughts on what _was _logical: perhaps they had been drugged and taken to a secret location that recreated scenes from their lives for some sort of strange experiment? That seemed like the most logical answer, but it didn't hold much credibility when you entered the young versions of themselves into the equation. _How could that possibly be? _She asked herself, her fear dissipating somewhat as she pondered her circumstances. Her brain wracked more than ever before, Jill continued to tap her right foot on the wooden stairs as she sat in deep thought.

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

Dropping the knife to the floor in shock, Rebecca turned on her heel and ran quickly towards the kitchen door, leaving the lifeless bodies of Jill and Chris on the tiled floor. Pulling the door open, she quickly ran into the hallway and grabbed the banister as she pulled herself up onto the stairs and flew up them towards her bedroom where her real friends were. Tears streaming down her face, she kicked down her bedroom door and jumped inside, landing on the floor as she shivered uncontrollably.

Shocked to see her enter so violently- and covered in blood- Chris, Barry and Claire ran over to her as Wesker continued to sit on the bed smoking a cigarette.

"Jeez, Rebecca," Wesker began, "you were supposed to distract them, not kill them."

"Rebecca!" Barry called out, as he knelt down beside her. "What the hell has happened? I hope it's not Chris' blood!"

Rebecca slowly nodded her head as she wiped the tears away. Helping her up onto the bed, she heaved a sigh of relief as Chris closed the bedroom door and they all crowded around her; she felt safer now. Taking the cigarette off Wesker, Rebecca recounted to them what had happened in the kitchen.

"My God." Claire whispered. "That must have been awful for you."

"This just makes our situation even stranger." Chris sighed, looking out the window into blackness. "Wait a second." He suddenly exclaimed, turning around to face everyone. "Where the hell is Jill!"

"She must still be in the basement!" Barry cried, instinctively pulling out his magnum. "S.T.A.R.S. Team, Wesker," he commanded confidently, raising his magnum high in the air and waving it around a little. "Let's move out!"

**BACK ON THE STAIRS**

Jill continued to tap her foot on the wooden steps beneath her, unable to take much more of being alone in a pitch-black stairway. Standing up, she stood still for a moment, breathing heavily; _what the hell am I gonna do? _

Unable to think clearly, Jill turned her heel and looked upwards; she could at least try going back for the door again. Just as she lifted her left foot to place it on an upper step, her hand slipped from the wall as the wallpaper crumbled with age! Letting out a silent scream, she fell backwards, almost positive she would be killed by the fall, when suddenly she hit something on the way down—it was the door leading into the basement. Falling onto it, it burst open, and she fell flat on her face into the room, right in front of young Barry, Edward and Claire.

Jill wasn't too hurt by the fall, and managed to get up from the floor with the help of Edward and Barry.

"Geez, Jill!" Claire laughed, "How much have you drank?"

Smiling, Edward quickly hoisted Jill up on his shoulders and ran around the room. "Clearly not enough, if she can still stand up straight after this!" he laughed, spinning around on the spot.

"You're such a doofus." Claire sighed, flicking her hair back. Just then, she and Barry noticed the new uniform that Jill had donned. "Wow, you changed? What _is _that?"

"It looks like a police uniform." Barry said, stopping Edward from spinning and looking at her clothes while she slurred something unintelligible. "Anyway, put her down! I think she's had enough."

"Okay, okay." Edward sighed, gently placing her on her feet; Jill swayed violently.

"My turn now!" Barry said enthusiastically, grabbing Edward's shoulder.

"What! No way!" Edward exclaimed, backing off and heading towards the fridge to grab another beer. "You probably weigh a ton."

Feeling rejected, Barry sulkily turned his attention back to Jill.

"So what's with the get up?" he asked, elegantly catching a beer that Edward had thrown at him. He caught another one and gave it to Jill.

"I—um…" Jill wracked her brains for an excuse. "I thought I would liven up the party a little!" she suddenly exclaimed, laughing slightly. "I know you guys like a gal in uniform." She giggled, winking at Barry and heading over towards Claire.

"Well, I think Chris's jaw will fall off when he sees you." Claire smirked, as Jill sat down next to her. Swigging at her beer and seeing Edward Dewey attempting to play billiards, a huge wave of nostalgia washed over her- she had forgotten all about her situation, and couldn't help but feel like enjoying herself. Suddenly, she noticed Rebecca's absence, and the horrible thought that teenage Rebecca would encounter the _real _one caused her to panic somewhat.

"Where's Rebecca?" Jill suddenly cried out, drawing strange glances from her friends.

"She's gone out to the off-licence." Barry replied. "We're nearly out of liquor."

"But the nearest one is five blocks away!"

Edward winked at her as he swigged at his beer and burped loudly. "She's getting a taxi; we each chipped in for the fare. Which reminds me—"

"Thank God." Jill sighed, unable to contain her relief. She drew even stranger glances now. "I mean—" she suddenly added, "thank God she's getting more booze."

"I think you've probably had one too many already, eh Jill?" Barry smirked, winking at her as he picked up his cue to take his shot on the billiards game.

"She's fine; she can at least talk intelligibly, unlike _some _people." She giggled. Barry laughed sarcastically as he took his shot; he missed the target ball. "Damn it!" he spat, throwing the cue on the floor.

"You ain't gonna win." Edward laughed.

Barry folded his arms and looked moody. "I'm bored of this anyway. Let's dance for a little."

Claire jumped down from the table near the billiard table and ran over to the stereo. "Good idea!" she exclaimed, pushing a button on the cassette player. "Come on, Jill!" she cried happily, grabbing Jill's hands and pulling her onto the floor as a Spice Girl's song burst into life.

"Oh, I don't know…" Jill said, coyly. It _had _been a while since she had danced…

"Oh, come on! It's easy, watch!" Barry exclaimed, grabbing Edward's hands and forcing him to dance awkwardly to the hit 'If You Wanna Be My Lover'. Edward turned red and looked at the floor as he tried desperately to release himself from Barry's iron grip. Claire and Jill looked on, almost unable to contain their laughter. Quickly downing her beer in one gulp, Jill set it on the billiard table and began to dance with Claire as Barry moved Edward around the floor; it was obvious they were both drunk.


	7. Mommy's Home

Chapter 7: Mommy's Home

Marching down the stairs from the bedroom, each S.T.A.R.S. member held a gun in their hands tightly, making sure not to leave any blind spots for their 'younger versions' to get at them. They were well organised, as they all were—or rather, used to be- S.T.A.R.S. members, so it didn't take long for them to secure the area (no one was there), and come to the basement door.

"That was easy." Chris smiled, as he knelt on the floor and aimed his gun towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Claire replied, "too easy."

Barry wiped the sweat from his brow and then kissed him magnum for good luck. "Let's just be thankful and get Jill the hell out of there. Who knows what could have happened by now?"

Just as Barry was about to touch the doorknob, they heard a door close behind them. It came from the living room. Turning around swiftly, everyone aimed their guns towards the noise. Slowly, from out of the shadows, came Rebecca's mother! Holding a shopping bag clutched tightly to her breast, she stared at each of them in shock.

"Rebecca!" she suddenly shrieked. "What on _Earth _is going on here, young lady?" she demanded. Rebecca shifted on the spot in guilt; she never could tolerate being told off by her mother. Momentarily letting their guard down at the sight of the old lady, they lowered their guns. In that instant, Rebecca's mother smiled manically. "You've been a _naughty _girl!" she suddenly croaked. In a flash, she had procured a shotgun from her shopping bag, and aimed it directly at Rebecca!

Shrieking, Rebecca rolled out of the way just as her mother let out a shot, causing one of the doors on the cabinet behind her to explode out as it took the blast. Just as everyone hastily returned fire to stop the old woman, Rebecca's mother dove into the shadows of the living room again. Not wasting a moment, they all ran over to the wall in which the living room door was situated, out of the shotgun's line of fire.

"You are going to get _punished_ for this, young lady!" they heard Rebecca's mother laugh, as she reloaded her shotgun. Not wishing to get shot at again, Barry quickly took a grenade from the belt he wore around his S.T.A.R.S. uniform and pulled the pin out with his teeth.

"I'd stand back if I were you." He said calmly, a smile plastered over his face as he rolled it into the living room. Rebecca's mother screamed manically as she saw the grenade, and attempted to escape the room—it was too late. The explosion rocketed forward, sending a wall of fire that engulfed the old woman just as she had made the door- her charred corpse slumping forward in the doorway.

"This isn't really your day, is it?" Wesker asked Rebecca, as she looked in horror at the burnt remains of her dead mother; she knew it wasn't real, so quickly looked away and focused her attention on being angry at Wesker to get the image out of her head—she thought about beating him up to calm her nerves.

"Come on!" Barry exclaimed, doing his best not to look at the old woman's cadaver. "Let's rescue Jill and get the fuck out of here!"

Running back to the basement door, Barry wasted no time in flinging it open, only to reveal Jill, safe and sound and dancing wildly with teenage Claire, Barry and Edward. Upon hearing the door open, they all turned to face the intruders. Immediately, the young versions of Barry, Claire and Edward stopped dancing and opened their mouths. With a blood-curdling shriek that almost deafened Jill, they all ran at full speed towards their older counterparts.

With no hesitation whatsoever, the S.T.A.R.S. team hastily raised their firearms and took aim.

"Get down, Jill!" Barry cried—as they opened fire. In a few seconds, after they had been filled with lead, teenage Claire, Barry and Edward fell down dead as a large pool of blood expanded around their corpses.

"Jill!" Chris cried, as she turned to face him. "Thank God you're all right!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jill demanded angrily, as she pulled herself up from the blood stained floor.

"Um…" Rebecca began, confused. "We were saving you?"

"From what? The Spice Girls?" she replied; she was not happy to have seen people she had just been dancing with shot to pieces.

Unable to take the noise of the Spice Girls much longer, Wesker skilfully shot the radio into oblivion.

"The younger version of you turned violent and tried to kill Rebecca, Jill." Barry replied, sombrely.

"Well, _duh_? Don't you remember that fight we got into Rebecca? Of course you thought I was trying to kill you!"

"No! This wasn't that mud wrestling fight we had to turn on Dewey; those bastard copies of Chris and you tried to _actually _murder me. But don't worry, they're dead now, and we saved you!"

Pushing her way pass Rebecca, as she was still angry, Jill stood at the basement door and brushed away the last bits of Claire's corpse from her uniform. "Let's just get the fuck out of here." She demanded.

"She's right; can we just get the hell out of here?" Claire pleaded, tugging on her brother's arm.

Climbing up the stairs back into the hallway, the S.T.A.R.S. gang decided unanimously to leave. The only question was, how would they get out of there?

"Why don't we go back into Rebecca's bedroom and go through the wardrobe again?" Chris suggested, "You never know, it might lead somewhere else."

"But wouldn't that place be as dangerous as this one?" Jill asked, taking out her pistol in case any more of Rebecca's family decided to come out of the shadows.

"I suppose you're right. I doubt it'd be much safer."

"Let's just go out into the city and see what's happening." Rebecca sighed, glancing over at her mother's corpse. Thinking that was probably the best option, they all crept over to the front door of the house within the hallway and stood in front of it.

"I bet you five dollars it's locked!" Wesker exclaimed, dragging on his cigarette.

"We'll see." Barry said, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked—pushing it, the door opened out onto the dark streets of Raccoon City. "Five dollars, please."

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jill said in awe, as she slowly stepped forward onto the sidewalk.

Raccoon City was a disaster area, just like it was all those years ago when Jill had to fight to survive on the streets. Claire was also experiencing the same nostalgia as she crept forward in silence; her thoughts suddenly turned to Leon Kennedy, the man she had met here in the city so many years ago…

Alarms sounded in the distance as they all emptied the house onto the street. All around them were destroyed cars that seemed to have had attempted a desperate escape, only to crash into their surroundings. Several dead bodies lay still on the sidewalk, their figures partly hidden by the fallen debris of a tobacco shop that stood nearby. There was no life to speak of, and the houses stood empty and quiet.

Jill shook her head slowly, not wishing to think back to the times she had spent here. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, not knowing which direction to take. The city was very large, so on foot they didn't have much chance of escaping, especially with the city in such a state.

"Well, I say we've got to get out of here." Barry said, flatly. He turned to Rebecca and gazed into her eyes. "Rebecca," he began, he voice deep and soothing, "this house is near the police station, isn't it?" She nodded her head quickly and pointed south.

"It's just in the other street." She replied; long ago, when she was younger, all she saw all day was police vehicles and police officers due to the proximity of her house to the station. She had always had a fascination of the police, which Rebecca assumed was the reason she had such a strong desire to join the force.

As they all headed towards the police station, they were unaware that they were being watched… the young version of Rebecca stood still in the shadows, a knife clasped firmly in her hands…


End file.
